


(清北)黄金雨

by Mereeeee



Category: Personification/拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	(清北)黄金雨

他给他暴力与温柔。

这让北大觉得自己像一艘船，又像一片海。他在清华的眼里沉溺，让自己的吻抛锚，又包含了他的一切，张开双腿迎接他的乱情。他们太久未交.合，北大的心紧涩地有如某处通道，他身后是汪洋，身前是利剑，他只认为自己在被大开大合地耕耘。

他们十指相扣，握得太紧以致互相在对方手背上烙下了五个月牙弯。他们衷情于印记，即使第二天起身收拾残局时露消云散，他们也一贯衷情着。青紫与红痕是主旋律，野兽用尖牙利齿咬穿臣服的喉口，他们就用嘴唇吮吸，用牡蛎一样的舌头舔舐，用十指掐揉。原始的、要把对方毁灭的极热，从头到脚地扩散着。

欲.望筑巢在湿暖里，清华的澎湃冲击着礁石，他们像在沙地上野.合，耳边尽是涛涛的浪音。是白天还是晚上赋予的火燃烧着细沙发出裂声，清华楔得更深，那股萦绕周身被汗水沾染的细沙仿佛蒸腾了，他直直看向那双半合的眼睛，遂俯下身去舔吻。

北大仰起头，脖颈上现出尖锐的线，他迎合他，觉得自己被折叠，被压缩，要以极小化入那颗他心心念念的心脏。他的喉口被清华叼起，危险使他战栗而情味使他敏感，雨滴落在汪洋之上，泥水从他们身上淌。北大的神经末梢被开发到极致，甘露之下他向空中送出两粒果实，乌云尚在逗弄他。

清华的手游走，复又紧紧扣住北大腰际，他发狠地挺送，而北大脊骨酥麻，呦呦呻.吟。太阳以它濒死的光线笼罩二人，北大眼前的黑暗却爆出星光，最后万籁俱寂，一切冲破他血肉。

亮光刺中了清华，他抱紧骤然无力的北大，像竭力将二人拖出潮汐的桎梏。他盯住那张吐息的嘴，直到太阳堕入海平面。

光明是最后消散的。可清华要把太阳中心的光明给他的爱人，与他化作一个奇点，在亿万年前爆炸又重组，宇宙做他们的子民。他们与永恒同岁，使每一刻交合，使每一刻冲刺，世界开始于性，开始于欲，恒做高潮的尾巴。

 

“真累。”北大说。

彼时体液的交缠还能寻迹，北大看着清华拿着湿毛巾的手，又听他轻声回答：

“累是好事，能睡个好觉。”

于是他便沉沉睡去了。

近日他们人事纷繁，每天被工作累得趴下，却又被乱梦侵扰，未睡过一次好觉。药与酒精是助力器，却从未有性的力量。当他们将末日用来做.爱，或者将做.爱当作末日，在天地崩塌的瞬间他们足够能安眠。

清华睡去时，黄金刚刚涌出海面。

 

翌日，清华开着窗抽烟，看北大悠悠转醒。太阳已然达到最高点，映在北大裸露的胸膛上。清华记起昨夜他对着那部位又掐又咬，可如今也只能看见丝缕痕迹。或许是他的眼神太露骨，北大尚迷糊却跟着他把视线投到了自己身上，他肯定记起了什么，清华心下确认，否则脸怎么会红成这样。

烟被清华掐了，北大悟过来便锤了清华一拳。他未做过多表示，只当不知道几日以来焦头烂额的工作使清华办公桌上垒满了几只烟灰缸。可偏偏他回家就能收拾得一干二净，北大陪着他演戏，偶尔提两句少抽些，也就不再多话。

窗外远远地有一群飞鸟，绕着对面楼顶竖起的旗杆乱飞。旗杆是北大和清华偷偷插上的，他们把栖息的鸟群叫做黄金雨，把旗杆称作达娜厄(1)，当黄金雨降临在达娜厄的铁塔时，清华会陪着北大扛设备上楼，拍一张张飞鸟。鸟群笼罩旗帜，亦拢住北大，清华戏称北大才是达娜厄，北大就吻在清华脸侧，旗帜被鸟群扬起，北大回应，“那你是宙斯。”

宙斯先生拿着一杯温水进门时，鸟群没入楼影。北大听见声响回头，清华捧起他的脸，亲吻了他的额头。

“宙斯现身时，黄金雨会消散。”

北大咽下一口水，窗外的鸟群未再现身，清华就陪他坐在床沿。床头柜上的石头照片被替换成了一张冲出旗帜的飞鸟，清华把相框拿起，直说：“珀尔修斯(2)已经诞生了，黄金雨只是惊鸿一瞥而已。”

北大轻笑一声，说：“珀尔修斯的妈妈怎么不知道这回事。”

“昨晚你睡着了，儿子我接走了。”清华亲一口北大。

“那我也要看看他。”北大和他搭戏。

清华不答话，只是引着北大穿好了衣服，就牵着他走到阳台，抬起手就指向太阳，大言不惭道：“看，珀尔修斯。”

彼时阳光灿烂得迷人眼，北大看清华幼稚的笑脸便直直发笑，还未来得及给那张满口胡言的嘴一个纠缠的吻，阳光便被鸟群遮挡住了。“黄金雨”不知为何又现身，紧贴着他们的窗户掠过，投影在两人身上。而鸟群的身后，紧跟着一场雨，真正的雨。

北大想起昨晚眼前的幻觉，二人相缠至末日，太阳堕向水渊，他身后的汪洋腾起了一场稠雨。他本以为会有电闪雷鸣，可终究在地球沦陷的前夕被清华环住，沉入黑甜乡。

“太阳还在呢。”

他听见清华这么说。

于是他抬头，看见雨滴反射太阳的光。

“这是黄金雨。”北大说。

清华突然拥住他，亲吻他，抚摸他，北大嘲笑他是太久没做容易发.情，他便笑，说：“黄金雨到来时，宙斯要与达娜厄做.爱。”

 

于是金银搅缠，铁塔里回荡着珠宝落地的铿锵声，达娜厄被破开一道口子，情.欲便从蜂巢里涌出，蜜糖和着珍珠，胴.体与胴.体相抵。

宙斯有宙斯的神力，他破坏欲死的达娜厄，又将其救赎。他用丝包裹金属，用血肉隐藏雷鸣，他袭击他蜜一样的爱人，以致太阳破出雨滴。

 

他们的花朵恰好在雨停时绽放了。

清华的喘息混着北大的心跳声，他轻轻拨开北大汗湿的头发，又抚上染红的眼角，最后揉捏起北大的耳垂。

“你看，你是达娜厄，我就是宙斯。”清华说，“你是羲和，我就是帝俊(3)。”

北大尚有气力揶揄他：“我要是耶稣呢？”

“那我做你的子民。最虔诚的信仰始于爱.欲。”

“你侮辱基督徒。”

“我没有，这是他们的虔诚问题。”

“你就是，我要向宗.教管理局投诉你。”

“那你别做耶稣了，你做我的北大吧。”

“那我要去教育局投诉你。”

 

END.

 

(1)达娜厄被父亲关在铁塔里，宙斯觊觎她的美貌，化作黄金雨与她交.媾。

(2)珀尔修斯是达娜厄与宙斯的儿子。

(3)羲和是太阳之母，帝俊之妻。


End file.
